Dance With Me
by Kaila.Nicole
Summary: Max works at a dance studio and is given the chance to open for the studio's big show. As Fang sits in the audience, he realizes that as Max dances around, he might actually feel more for her than he ever thought before...
1. Dance With Me

AN: Wow

AN:

**So… here is the summary:**

**Max (age 18) works at a dance studio and teaches Angel and Nudge there. She gets the chance to star in the opening scene of the school's dance program. The song is "Everything" by Lifehouse (and it is not the church version everyone does. Even though I absolutely LOVED it when our church did it). **

**I had to spend three HOURS today looking up interpretive dance moves, and I think I got most of it down. Yahoo Answers gets props! (grin)**

**Well… here ya go!**

**FANG POV**

We were seated in the fifth row, right in the front, where I could see the stage without having to crane my neck like the people in front of us.

Iggy was anxious, even though I wondered how the _blind_ dude was happy about _seeing_ someone dance. And if he thought I was going to tell him every bit of information, he was wrong. I was purely here to support… and to stare at Max, basically. Hey, I've never even seen her dance. She never lets any of the family watch her (besides Angel and Nudge) ever since she joined this dance academy place.

But from what I've seen of Nudge, Max must be a very good teacher.

Gazzy sat down three seats behind me, as he kicked the seat in front of him,

"Ig, this stupid dance doesn't last long, does it?"

Iggy grinned, "Just hold on, Gaz. It will be worth it in the end."

Max and I are eighteen, Iggy's birthday is on Monday, and just two short years ago, Max decided that she might as well do something. "It would be really great for fighting, learn some new skills," I recalled her explaining as she sat next to me on the couch. Her mom agreed, as did Iggy, but I had to open my mouth and say, "Ballet slippers and Gozens? You think they mix well?"

I had received the familiar whop over the head for that one.

Iggy turned to me, eyebrows raised,

"Why are you smiling?" Uh… what? How did he kno-

"I know everything, Fang," Iggy grinned, shoving some popcorn into his mouth,

"Besides, I could feel your arm tensing up. You felt… happy."

So now he could _feel_ me? Being happy? This was quite scary.

"Dude, I love you like a brother and all, but that is just plain… psycho," I chuckled as he rolled his sightless eyes at me.

"Whatever. Just shut up and watch the movie."

"It's a play, Ig."

He didn't respond, instead sat up in his seat, hands tightening against the chair's fold-down arms. Soon, the lights fell dim, and everyone became quiet. I have to tell you, even though it was so peaceful and dark, I still felt the need to wring my hands. What can I say? Dark spaces equals disasters for mutant bird kids.

Suddenly, the curtains drew back, revealing Max lying on the floor. My brain froze like ice, and I was on my feet in a split second. "Sit down!" Iggy hissed at me, grabbing my arm and tugging me back down into my seat.

What? Seeing Max like that usually meant only one thing. And there was no way in hell I was ever going to let that happen to her.

But soon, the music started, a quiet tune with a piano and guitar, and the lights above her body spiraled into bright colors, each shining around the stage and audience.

Even _I_, the Great Fang, had to admit that it was… well… pretty, I guess. There was a drop in the level of music, as it went fairly mute, and Max's voice was replaced with the emptiness.

"Dancing is an elemental, eternal form of human expression. To dance at its simplest is to let the body express itself rhythmically. The world of dance is truly an ancient one. The heart beats in rhythm. One can feel the pulse in the veins and the bones. One breathes in rhythm. The body starts to move, swing, turn, dip and rise, rejoice, exhilarate, and collapse."

Watching Max, I saw her take a heaping breath, and then collapse back onto the floor.

"In the beginning the dancers danced for themselves. They were not trained professionals - they were dancers by birthright. Throughout civilization movement has become an instrument for artistic expression, elevating dance to a form of fine art. But in spite of all this, we can still dance for ourselves."

Iggy was smiling, apparently overjoyed about the small speech, Dr. Martinez pressing her hands together, anxious to see what would happen next. Gazzy was last, his eyes wide, his stance copying Dr. Martinez's.

And I have to admit, the poem- or whatever it was- was deep. Very deep, in fact. I would put it on my blog if Max wouldn't find out and taunt me with it. I could hear the music start up again, a little bit faster, and Max's hand flicked as the guitar pitched higher.

_Find me here  
Speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you_

Max moved from her fallen position, to perch on her knees, as she slid her head up slowly. All eyes were on her, all mouths whispering as she slid onto one foot, and then another, her hair still covering her face, and only my heart and hers were beating fast.

_You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again_

I watched, eyes locked onto her form, as she finally showed the crowd her face. She slipped her arms up, her hands resembling the wind, as she spread her arms wide.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting_

She was beautiful. She was radiant, yet attentive, and at the same time, she had a look of tranquility as she stepped, whirling around the stage, as if it were her own personal dance floor.

_You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose... you're everything_

Her outfit was a light shimmering blue, with just a few sparkles at the top around her chest, and some in the flowing skirt that hit her thighs.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Max was twirling, her arms outstretched, as she twisted and turned her body, the dress swishing around her tan legs.

She performed a penché, lifting one leg off of the ground slowly.

She reminded me of… serenity. Even as she curved and stepped across the stage, her hands outstretched to the sky, as a light fog crept across the stage… she was the pure image of light. She moved quickly, yet silently, her footsteps not making a sound as she leaped, to sink back down to the floor, waving her body to the music.

And still, she hadn't looked out into the audience. I think they weren't supposed to. Or maybe it was just her nerves.

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now? _

She rose again, her blonde hair in curls behind her already, as she danced across the stage, the music forming a tension.

I looked over at Iggy as Max continued, and he must have felt me glance, because he turned in his seat towards me,

"She's amazing, isn't she?"

I waited to answer, as my mouth almost succumbed to a smile,

"Yeah. She is."

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Max suddenly stopped, her dress almost freezing with her, as the music tensed again, and I was waiting for what would happen next.

Max was always like that, keeping people on the edge of their seats.

_Cause you're all I want, you're all I need  
You're everything, everything_

The music was loud now, guitars blaring and drums crashing, as Max flung herself, dancing across the stage as the music ran through her.

_  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want you're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything_

The music slowed just a bit, Max twirling around and around, performing who knows how many three hundred and sixty degree spins. She slowed and my breath was taken away.

The girl who could beat up three hundred pound wolves was performing pirouettes, spinning round like the wheels on a Lamborghini. Hey, nobody said I was a poet, right?

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Max completed her dance move, and as Dr. Martinez whispered information into Iggy's ear, Max started a pas de valse. Whatever the heck it was, Max was owning the stage. I guarantee you that half of the ballet dancers behind the curtain couldn't dance as well as her.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Suddenly, Max threw open her wings, and the crowd gasped and awed at them. She sank to the floor again, curling up as her wings covered the lower half of her body, and the music ended,

_  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

Max's voice played again, this time much louder,

"No dancing lies. No body lies... these are the footprints, the earth castings of human experience."

And with that, the lights on the stage dimmed, casting the audience in darkness, as the curtains closed.

All I recall after that was clapping, of people rising and whistling, and Iggy and Gazzy high-fiving, of people behind me still wide-eyed from her wings.

I stood, clapping my hands with everyone else, images of Max- the girl I had once known to not take a bath for a week- performing top-notch ballet routines.

**Later…**

I stood in the doorway of Max's dressing room, watching as she shoved her hair into a ponytail.

There was a CD playing, some love song, as she hummed the tune to herself. I smirked, knowing that she had no idea I was there.

"Nice job out there," I spoke finally and Max yelped, twisting around from her vanity to stare wide-eyed at me.

"Don't _do_ that! You know that scares the shit out of me!" She huffed, turning back around, as I moved to sit down next to her on the couch.

"But I am telling the truth…" She looked back over at me, her eyes covered in blue makeup,

"You were great out there. Awesome job. Iggy would give it three thumbs up if he had another one."

She grinned, then leaned forward hesitantly, putting her arms around my neck.

I froze, not sure really what this meant, as I pulled her closer, wrapping my arms around her waist.

We stayed like that, her head resting on my shoulder, as I tugged her down to sit onto my lap.

The song that had been playing slowed, finally coming to an end, as I leaned in, praying that I wasn't going to be a stupid idiot and her push me away and everything between us be shattered-

She giggled, tugging at my hand, as she pulled me up with her. One look at my face told her everything she needed to know, as she quickly asked,

"Dance with me?"

I grinned, feeling my insides not churning with embarrassment,

"Always."

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting  
You are the light to my soul  
You are my purpose...you're everything  
_

We slowed, and her dress brushed against my jeans, and she parted her lips, her blue eyes looking up into mine. What was it about music, that drove people to this moment, this time in every happy-go-lucky movie, where the girl sucks in a breath, and the guy feels her hand slightly shaking as they lean in, capturing each other's lips?

Well, I have no idea, but I would never complain, as Max's lips hit mine, and I pressed her tighter to me, reveling in her closeness.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

We broke apart, Max smiling up at me, as we parted and she lead me to the door.

And Iggy was right, this "stupid dance" was worth it after all.

**AN: WHOOT! TEN PAGES!! So… how'd ya like it? It took me an hour to type this up. Yeah, I know, but I kept getting attracted to Family Guy while I was typing it. **

**So… review, please, and tell me how you liked it!**

**You can check out Max's dress on my profile! There's two things to it.**


	2. My Valentine

AN: So… after much thought and consideration (and a couple Reese's Cups and a freshly baked cookie)… I decided to add another

AN: So… after much thought and consideration (and a couple Reese's Cups and a freshly baked cookie)… I decided to add another chapter. Someone mentioned it, and I was like "Hmm…."

**So, here it is! Whoot, whoot!**

**Song: My Valentine by Martina McBride.**

**And YES, I KNOW her eyes are brown. But I made them blue to match the color of the dress. And it's Fanfiction, so if I wanted her to have NO eyes, she would have no eyes, right? (nods head victoriously).**

**Now… on with the story!! AWAYYYYY!! **

**:)**

**P.S.: Max and Fang are around 19 now. They were 18 in previous chapter.**

FANG POV

I shut away the last trunk of costumes, latching the lock, as music drifted from the stage. Some classical song, with great dips and jerks in the beat. Glancing over my shoulder, no one else was around, as I pulled back a sliver of the thick red curtain.

There, in the middle of the stage with a single stereo system, was Max. She was still in her new dancing outfit, as she swayed her hips to the beginning of the song. Ever since we got together a year ago, she'd been offered to dance on the New York City's Dance Connection's team. And since about two months ago, I had joined the "clean-up" crew.

Max thought it was because I needed a job, but really… I couldn't bear the thought of being away from her. And I hope to keep that a secret from her as long as I live.

Max sighed, stretching her arms above her head, and spun a few times with the beat of the song. With that, she stopped the music, the theater deathly quiet around us. She neared the end of the stage, collecting her gym bag.

As she did so, I carefully made my way to center stage, the lights dimmed above me. I clicked the CD player on, my fingers quietly pressing the "Next" button until I found our song. Track number seventeen.

As soon as the piano started, Max flung herself around in a fighting stance, eyes wide. Until they saw me, and she smiled, tossing a water bottle haphazardly onto her bag as she made her way towards me.

The dress swished around her toned legs, her bare feet emitting no sound as she walked across the wooden floors.

"Are you asking me to dance, Fang Ride?" She gasped sarcastically as she stopped, her eyes meeting mine.

"Hmm…" I pretended to think, wrapping my arms around her waist, "Yeah, I think so."

She laughed, lighting up my world, "All right. Let's just hope you don't step on my feet."

"Never! Why would I do that?" I questioned my girlfriend as we waltzed around the empty stage.

_If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you_

"Hmm… so you could spend more time with me, since I wouldn't be able to dance?" Her blue eyes twinkled from the lights above.

"You caught me red-handed, Max. That was my exact plan. God, how could you have known?" I grinned and Max shrugged as I spun her around.

"Lucky guess."

"Ah, I see."

_If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you_

We danced in silence, just the music enveloped around the both of us, one of my hands hugging her waist to mine, the other hand clasped in hers, our fingers intertwined.

"So how long do we have until this tour ends?"

"About six weeks. Why?" She answered, her voice and body close to mine as the song entered the second verse. I shrugged and dipped her down gently, kissing her lips quickly, before bringing her back up.

_And even if the sun refuses to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
_

"No reason. Just wondering." My heart beat faster as the chorus was halfway through and I could feel my palms sweating.

Max didn't seem to notice or chose to notice my nervousness.

_Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine_

I spun her once again and let go of her hand, stepping back. My eyes were addicted to the way she moved as she slowed to a stop. The music seemed to wrap around her like a warm blanket. The way she knew how to move and dance to the rhythm was mesmerizing. Finally, Max paused, her eyes on my as she quirked up an eyebrow.

_All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly_

"Any reason for why you stopped dancing with me?"

I grinned, taking a step closer to her, "I have a good reason, I promise."

"Really?" She questioned, hands on hips, and I nodded.

"Well, you better show me that reason or you'll have to be answering to a very pissed off Max."

I took one of her hands from her hip, gripping it in mine, as I slipped my other into the pocket of my black jeans.

"I figured I wanted to do this a bit different."

Her face lit u, eyes sparkling with confusion and content,

"Do what?"

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine  
_

Taking a deep breath, I slipped the deep black box out of my pocket and slid onto one knee, still holding her hand.

"Fang… are you- is this what I think-" Her voice was cracking and as I looked up into her striking electric blue eyes, they started filling with tears.

"I don't know, Max, you can think this is whatever you want it to be. But what it really is…" My voice trailed off along with the song's music.

_And even if the sun refuses to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart_

_Until the end of time  
Cause all I need  
Is you, my valentine_

The hand I wasn't holding was covering her mouth to keep from sobbing- with sheer shock and happiness- I was praying.

"Maximum Ride, will you marry me?" My heart was pounding, her hand was gripping mine tightly- "Yes." She answered- and it was perfect. With that I pulled my new fiancée down towards me, enclosing my arms around her waist, as she leaned in to kiss me.

We broke apart after a few minutes, the word oxygen foreign to our lungs, as I leaned in and whispered,

"Happy Valentine's Day, Max. I love you."

_You're all I need  
My love, my valentine…_

AN: Gah! It was adorabubble! :)

**I was writing it in my notebook as I was watching House Hunters on HGTV last night. (laughs)**

**Anyway, review or whatever!! You can't bring me down cause I am totally in love with it!! (smiles again)**


End file.
